The long-term objective of this renewal application is to define hormonal causes of childhood hypertension. We would propose to investigate three major areas: 1) The molecular forms and role of ACTH in hyper and hypomineralocorticoidism. 2) Abnormal steroid hormones as new etiologic factors in childhood hypertension. Preliminary data indicate the presence of unusual 5 alpha reduced metabolites of cortisol in the urine of a child with hypertension and apparent mineralocorticoid excess with subnormal secretion of steroid hormones. The bioactivity of these new cortisol metabolites will be tested in humans. 3) The effects of drugs and hormones on the metabolism of aldosterone and desoxycorticosterone, two potent mineralocorticoids, in normotensive and hypertensive children. This work represents a continuation of the interest of this laboratory in the relationship of steroid hormones to childhood hypertension. Because this laboratory has become a referra center for hypertensive children, we are especially qualified to conduct the proposed studies.